prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH25
is the 25th episode of the season[[Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart| Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart]], the sequel of'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 74th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls, along with Honoka's grandmother, decide to visit the lake one warm summer day. Seeing that Hikari has a problem, Sanae encourages her to never give up and she uses this advice when the girls get attacked by Viblis'. ' Summary It's a hot day and Nagisa and Honoka have decided to get together to do their homework. However, they struggle to focus due to the sweltering heat. Outside, Sanae is busy tending to the path, watering it to keep things a bit cooler. Meanwhile, Hikari recalls the previous battle while she is out walking. She recalls how Black and White saved each other. She heads over to Honoka's to surprise the girls with a visit and reveals that the Cafe is shut down that day, so that Akane can restock. In this time, a new Heartiel appears but it and Seekun pass each other. Honoka welcomes her inside when Nagisa comments that they were just about to take a break anyway. Hikari reveals that she has already finished her own work, having taken a systematic approach to it. Elsewhere, at the Mansion of darkness, the boy requests to go outside again but the Butler Zakenna refuse, saying it is too hot. They offer to play cards with him but he refuses, since they always lose anyway. Butler Zakenna B makes a card house - but he shows no interest since he already made it before. A offers to show him some magic tricks, but this only interests him until B ruins the trick by coughing cards out of his mouth. He offers to spin his head around instead but the Boy refuses. At this time, Viblis is playing with some cards and making a fortune from it, calling this a bad omen before destroying the Joker Card. She misses Baldez and wonders where Uraganos has gone off to by now. Back at Honoka's house, Mepple rides on Chuutaro's back when Sanae brings some juice and sweat bean paste for them to enjoy. They compliment the snack and Honoka points out that her grandmother made them, surprising Nagisa. Hikari suddenly hears a wind chime and comments on how cool it is outside, although it is warm inside. Nagisa points out that the air conditioning isn't turned on either, and Sanae points out that several years ago it was discovered that by spilling water on a path, the surrounding temperature will cool as the sun spends the day warming it. She goes on to describe how warm the home is and points to a space under the floor, where the air can flow through. She also explains the wind chime, saying that while it doesn't cool down the temperature, it alerts someone to the nearing breeze and thus, makes them feel cooler. With that, she decides to bring the trio to her favorite spot, one that she promises will be more cooling. The four head to the Park and observe the lake. They rent boats to swim around on it, with Nagisa and Honoka together in one, and Hikari and Sanae in the other. Hikari worries she will not do a good job, as she has never rowed a boat before, but Sanae claims this to be fine - since they can just take their time and do it slowly. They watch as Nagisa and Honoka rush past them and decide to come to a stop to chat. Sanae comments on how well the three girls get along, and Hikari admits that they always save her at the end of the day, and she feels as though she is useless. Sanae asks her if this is what she has been meaning to say, and claims that it's written on her face; as in, she could tell she was bothered. Hikari expresses surprise, and Sanae mentions that as she gets older she will most-likely be able to read feelings as well. When people talk, they learn to appreciate each other a little more. Hikari asks what she should say about her concerns, and Sanae tells her the story of her father climbing Keiyaki Tree Hill and how it encouraged her to remain hopeful and gained back her courage. She learned that no matter how hard the path looks, she will always see a nice view upon reaching the top. Like Hikari she also had moments when she didn't know what to do, but she never gave up hope and she is sure Hikari shouldn't either. Meanwhile, Nagisa continues to row and is very sweaty by now, so Honoka tells her to just take it easy like Hikari was doing. The girls observe her a bit more to notice how sad she looked and they begin to wonder what they were talking about. They resume rowing when Mipple suddenly announces an evil presence. Mepple instruct them to get off of the lake as soon as they can, and suddenly, the water changes to purple as Sanae faints. Viblis arrives and she summons a Zakenna, causing Hikari and Sanae to fall into a hole in the lake. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and jump through the hole, with the Zakenna shutting it. Viblis claims that Hikari only brings others bad luck and that she shouldn't be alive. This causes her to get angry and she transforms into Shiny Luminous. Viblis continues to say that it is of no matter what she does, because she has no future, and shoots at the boat. Luminous grabs Sanae and they land onto the water. She refuses to give up and claims she will never lose hope, but Viblis doesn't seem to care. She is about to attack them again when Sanae's umbrella suddenly hits her. A light comes from above, revealing Black and White. They begin to attack Viblis but she kicks them away. She was certain she'll win, but Luminous said she won't give up. This makes Black and White very happy, and they summon their Sparkle Bracelets and use Marble Screw Max Sparkle to defeat her. However, she runs away. After everything returns to normal, Honoka thanks Hikari for protecting her grandmother and Hikari tells her that she just thought about what she told her. It's then Sanae wakes up and she suggests they head home, since it is getting late. Back at home, Honoka scolds Nagisa for realizing she didn't even do a single page of work, but Nagisa claims as long as she has hope her homework will get done. Honoka refutes such a statement though, since it doesn't exactly work like that, causing everybody to laugh. It's then a new Heartiel appears, enjoying the girls positive attitude. Main Events *The seventh Heartiel Horpun appear for the first time Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Horpun Villains *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Sanae *Chuutaro Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes